


...makes the other late for work?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 08 - Who makes the other late for work?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 6





	...makes the other late for work?

Olivia stands in front of the full body mirror with a only a towel wrapped around her body, a few hangers in her hands as she tries to decide what to wear. Her hair is still up from before when she made a bun to prevent it from getting wet as she took a quick shower and a few droplets of water still cling to her milky skin. **  
**

Drake watches her from the bed, a naughty smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. He gets up, fully naked, and comes to stand behind her, wrapping his strong tanned arms around her waist and leaning over to kiss behind her earlobe. She shivers in his arms and smiles, but attempts to pull away even so.

“Drake, don’t do that. I need to get dressed. This meeting is really important.”

He pulls her back as she tosses some of the hangers onto a nearby chair, finally deciding on one. “More important than me?” he whispers in her ear, one hand cupping her breast while the other keeps her close, his rapidly hardening erection pressed against her ass.

“Yes” she says coldly, disentangling herself from him.

He sighs. “Yet I can’t go.”

She scoffs. “What would you do there?”

He shrugs, trying to keep his hurt feelings away from his voice. “Keep you company. Give you council. Just… be there for you.”

She turns to him and she fastens her bra. “Give me council? You really think German investors would care for council from a…How would I even introduce you?”

He looks at her angrily, furrowed brow and set jaw. “I don’t know, how about your boyfriend?”

She pauses, looking at him with wide eyes. It’s the first time he’s used that word. They don’t refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. They aren’t dating. They’re merely two attractive adults who enjoy having sex with each other. That’s all. They haven’t even told their friends about their relationship, although Olivia suspects Drake might have said something to Liam. This isn’t serious. It wasn’t supposed to be serious. It’s just harmless fun.

Except… except they’ve been doing this for nearly six months now, and Drake has spent more time in Lythikos during this time than all his life before, and he’s been sleeping and waking up next to Olivia every day for the past three weeks, so… Oh, crap. He is her boyfriend.

She shakes her head. “I don’t have time for this now, you’re going to make me late.”

“So BE late!” he shouts, and she startles. “For once, just for once, can I be your priority? Or do you not care about me at all?”

She exhales, her eyes softening, and he sees an opportunity. He gets closer to her and rests his warm palms on her waist, gently pulling her closer. She lets him, eyes fixed on him. “Do you care about me at all, Olivia?” he whispers, so open and vulnerable and it makes something pull on her heart in a way it shouldn’t, it wasn’t supposed to, she didn’t plan it to, but still, it did.

“Do we have to do this right now?” she whispers back. She really has a meeting, and she can’t be late, but if she gives in to him now, she knows she won’t be able to just go back to getting dressed.

He nods. “Because I care about you” he continues, lifting one hand to cup her beautiful face. “I care. A lot.”

She can’t stop the grin that adorns her lips then as she nods, feeling so happy she could burst. “I do too. A lot.”

He pulls her closer, kissing her gently, then with more and more passion, his hands roaming down her back, her hands messing up his hair. He breaks the kiss to scoop her up and she laughs loudly as he throws her onto the bed and covers her body with his.

He kisses down her body, gently removing her lingerie as he goes. He stops between her legs, his favorite place to be, spending a longer time there, caressing her folds with his mouth and fingers, pleasuring her just the way he knows she likes, making her scream in bliss.

Then he moves back up, joining their bodies as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear, his hands fondling her breasts. They move in synchrony, fire building up between their bodies until it explodes into a million fireworks and they cling to each other as they moan each other’s names.

And that’s what Olivia is remembering as she walks into that meeting 20 minutes late, one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other intertwined with her boyfriend’s.


End file.
